


Here We Go Again

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Random [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Roleplay, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: Dean is back on Raw with his brothers! However so is Dolph and that’s when the trouble begins again.





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ TAGS*
> 
> Story idea is mine. Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Drew McIntyre belong to WWE and themselves. Relationships are exclusive to RPG and their handlers. Characters are played outside their wrestling gimmicks and sometimes will be referred to by their real names. Story based on storylines and characters played in the Mat Musings 3/Rise to Fame RPG.

_The attending crowd burst into a raucous chorus of cheers as the revving opening of Dean’s entrance music began playing. The Lunatic Fringe has return to Monday Night Raw! Said Lunatic Fringe comes running from the back then down the ramp to effortlessly slide into the ring to take out everyone trying to hurt his brothers. First he clubs Ziggler in the back of the head, knocking him away from Seth. Once the Intercontinental Champion is out of the way, he and Seth go after McIntyre. They both reign blows down on the Scotsman from behind to give Roman time to break free. The trio is then able to toss their enemies outside the ring._

_A defeated Ziggler and McIntyre march up to the ramp while spewing repulsive words of revenge. The three men in the ring look down on them, smirking in triumph. One fist is lifted out. Two more join it. The Shield rides once again! All the while the crowd continues its rousing, noisy approval._

* * *

    His dimples are almost hurting from all the smiling that he’s doing.  The physical therapy, the set back, the waiting...FINALLY! Dean’s back in the ring. He’s back with his boys! It’s not that he minded being home with Brooke and Jace. He loves them dearly of course, but he missed the ring. He missed being with Roman and Seth. Sure he saw them on their off days, but when they went back to work, it just felt off. Phone calls and FaceTime only did so much. Anyway! All of that’s over. Dean’s elbow is healed and now The Shield can get an official return.

    “Welcome back.” Drew says as he gives Dean a courtesy handshake.

    “Thanks man.” Dean replies as he returns the handshake. He then throws arms around the shoulders of Roman and Seth. He even places an enthusiastic sloppy kiss to Roman’s temple.

    “Aw Jesus, Dean!” he jokingly leans away from him as Seth laughs at the reaction. “Already with that?”

    “Whatever! You like it.” Dean’s humorous demeanor changes when his blue eyes glances behind Drew  to see the sour look Dolph is giving them. His expression softens when he looks back to Dolph’s partner. “Sorry you got stuck with Ziggler. I wouldn’t wish that on anybody.”

    “Aye, it’s alright.” The tone in Drew’s voice and the annoyed look on his handsome face tells a different story. “Just biding my time until they tell me to drop kick him in the face.”

    “Can I be there to take pics?”

    “Dean!” Seth sighs out.

    “What? I just want souvenirs.”

    “I’m sorry, Drew. Dean’s just…”

    Drew chuckles . “ It’s alright. Sounds like you have past issues.”

    “You have no idea.” Dean manages to mumble.  He takes another glance over Drew’s shoulder and sees that the blonde haired man is now gone. Hopefully he stays gone, Dean thinks.

* * *

    “About time I got you alone.”

    The extra voice startles Dean so bad that he jerks away harshly from the bathroom sink. He looks up wild eyed at the intruder. Blue eyes instantly narrow.

    “Fuck off, Dolph. I told you no.” He growls out.

     “Is that how we’re treating friends now?” Dolph slowly makes his way toward Dean. An eerily gleeful smirk with matching heated look adorns his face. It only furthers to annoy and creep out the other wrestler. Dean takes a step back, however realises that he can’t go any further because of the wall.

    “We ain’t never been friends! Were you waitin’ outside for me or some shit? What the hell, dude?”

    “You were taking too long.” Dolph states matter of factually. His gazes never breaks. “Sometimes you have to make your own-”

    “Stop!” Dean holds out his hand to prevent the other man’s advancement. Surprisingly, Dolph complies. “What do you want?”

    “I just wanted to say welcome back without your ‘brothers’ around.”

    Dean rolls his eyes, clearly having enough of this nonsense. “You said it now go away.”

    “Why? In a hurry to be Seth’s lapdog?” All amusement is now gone from Dolph. Instead, pure displeasure is shown for being spurned. “No matter how high you jump around or how hard you wag your tail, he’s not going to fuck you.”

    A snarl is heard from Dean. His grinds his jaw, scathing words ready to come out of his mouth. But nothing can hide the way his face blooms a dark pink.

   “Justin used to say the same thing.” Clipped words fall from the Lunatic's mouth. “And guess what happened to him?”

   “Well I’m not Justin am I?” Dolph barks out.  

    He marches up to Dean, ignoring his earlier protest. Dean retaliates by taking a swing at him. In a flash, the taller man finds himself pinned to the white painted concrete wall with his arm twisted behind him and Dolph pressed into his back.

    “GET OFF ME!”  
    “SHUT UP!”

    Dean scratches at the wall with his free hand, trying to get a grip. He tries pushing back on Dolph, but it only succeeds in pissing him off and making the grip even tighter.

    “You want to go back on the injured list? I suggest you stop.” is growled hotly into his ear.  That gets Dean to cease his resistance. “Like I said, I’m not Justin. But he was right. Seth’s getting dicked down by that oversized Samoan tree while you’re pining away in a corner. Why do you want to be someone’s sloppy seconds? “

    Dean could feel his stomach drop as a rumbled purr is heard near his ear. A hand smooths over his hip. “Imagine having your cherry popped by the best? I would give you all the attention you need...”

   “Not...pining...away” his voice cracks as he strains to say the words. _Angel! Uce! Help! Help! Fucking Help me!_

    The door to the bathroom suddenly swings open.

    “What the entire fuck? Dolph?! What the hell!”

    The pressure on Dean’s back disappears. With a roar, he pushes away from the wall and as he is spinning around, he swings his fist! Dolph goes down heavily with the impact. Dean shakes his hand out as he looks away from the downed man to a shocked Drew McIntyre. No words are exchanged. Dean just steps over Dolph, around Drew and exits the bathroom.

   

   

   

 

   


End file.
